Knight Bus
|Inventor = |Invented For = emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard |Owner = }}The Knight Bus was a triple-decker purple bus, and gave emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard. About Appearance The Knight Bus was a purple bus and had three floors and gigantic wheels. It had headlights and gold letterings above a windscreen spelling The Knight Bus. The conductor wore a purple uniform. During the day time, the bus had unbolted seats. At night time, there were half a dozen unbolted brass beds to each floor instead. The windows were curtained, the walls were wooden-panelled and candles illuminated the bus. It had a narrow, wooden staircase leading to higher floors. Function If a witch or wizard was stranded, the bus could be called by sticking their wand hand out and it would immediately appear. The conductor greeted the passenger and they could step on board and go anywhere they wanted if it was on land. Even if the bus was about to drop someone at a destination, it would abandon that stop to go and pick up whoever was calling for the bus. You could book beds for a specific pick-up time if you knew you had to travel ahead of time. It had a driver and conductor. The driver was seated in an armchair behind the wheel, who the conductor told when to go. The conductor sat in an armchair beside the driver's seat. The driver told the conductor when they were about to arrive at a passenger's destination, and the conductor would go and tell the passenger. The bus dropped passengers in the order in which they got on the bus. Passengers could sleep in a bed at night and were told by the conductor what bed to take. Because seats and beds weren't bolted down, passengers were thrown round by the speed of the bus and looked pleased to be leaving when it was their stop. The bus travelled at a very high speed, and was able to get from Surrey in England to Abergavenny in Wales in no time. It wasn't noticed by Muggles because they couldn't listen and look properly due to the speed it travelled at. Ernie was a bad driver but even though he kept going up on the pavement, the bus was enchanted so that everything in the way jumped out the way and got back into place when it was gone, and it could get down narrow roads. It banged when it was being driven and jumped hundreds of miles at a time. Passengers had to pay for the Knight Bus's services. It was eleven sickles to go any distance. Hot chocolate could be bought for thirteen sickles, and a hot water bottle and toothbrush in the colour of your choice for fifteen sickles. History In August 1993, Stan Shunpike was the conductor and Ernie was a driver. Harry Potter was stranded because he had abandoned Privet Drive for good, and unintentionally stuck his wand hand out and called for the bus. It arrived in Magnolia Crescent immediately and the shock knocked him to the ground. Stan greeted Harry and told him what the bus was for. The bus was about to arrive in Abergavenny when Harry had called in Surrey. It soon turned back to Abergavenny and dropped Madam Marsh at her destination, and Stan had her bag thrown from the bus. There was a wizard sleeping in a nightcap near Harry's bed. It was soon thundering through a narrow country lane. He was too scared to tell Stan who he was, and told him he was Neville Longbottom instead. It dropped every passenger at their location, going from Abergavenny to Anglesey, and up to Aberdeen. Harry was eventually dropped at the Leaky Cauldron, where Cornelius Fudge was waiting. Employed * Ernie * Stan Shunpike Notes and sources Category:Magical transportation